


Разбитое сердце

by Slavna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavna/pseuds/Slavna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разбитое сердце – это крайне больно. Калипсо веками собирала свое сердце, пока не появился Лео Вальдес. У Поттера не будет даже одного века, но у него есть Джинни Уизли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разбитое сердце

Калипсо лишь с большой натяжкой можно дать хотя бы шестнадцать, и то, что на самом деле ей куда больше, знают лишь некоторые. Поттер уж точно не знает.

Еще она питает некоторую «слабость» к героям. Она могла бы смеясь говорить, что у нее это наследственное. Могла бы, но все дело в том, что ей уже давно не шестнадцать.

Но Поттеру шестнадцать на самом деле, у него нет сотен веков опыта, нет десятков веков одиночества, нет десятков безнадежных влюбленностей и многого другого. Нет всего этого, и можно сказать, что «к счастью».

Калипсо думает, что, если бы она все еще была бы на Огигии, боги могли бы привести Поттера к берегам ее острова и дальше бы все пошло по известному сценарию. Но, к ее счастью, боги намного раньше отправляют туда не англичанина-волшебника, а шумного сына Гефеста.

Калипсо не знает всего на свете, но за не одну тысячу лет жизни можно узнать многое; Поттер же ничего не знает о мире. Но это по мнению Калипсо и с позиций ее божественного воспитания.

Поэтому Калипсо знает, что обозначает изменившийся взгляд Поттера. Калипсо честно признается себе, что питает слабость к героям. Поттер прекрасно подходит под определение «герой», но письма с кривым и скачущим почерком одного полукровки греют ее душу. Да и герои бывают разные, верно?

Поттер смотрит на нее, Калипсо улыбается, а шальная мысль в голове шепчет: «Если бы хотя бы год назад, всего год». 

Калипсо просто жалко этого паренька с чистыми зелеными глазами, так влюбленного в нее. Калипсо знает, что значит так любить, и знает, как больно, когда объект любви уходит от тебя лишь из-за стечения обстоятельств, причем чаще всего к другой.

Их глупо сравнивать, но в этой ситуации Калипсо находит в нем себя и неожиданно понимает всех, кто приходил, а после уходил с ее острова. Понимает и то, что и ей скоро надо будет уходить. Только вместо острова сейчас Хогвартс, а после они уже вряд ли встретятся.

Калипсо чувствует странную привязанность к Поттеру, как к другу с детства, с которым вы раньше были не разлей вода, но судьба разлучила вас, и вот вы встретились вновь.

Разбитое сердце — это крайне больно, Калипсо свое сердце веками собирала. У Поттера столько времени не будет. У людей вообще никогда не бывает времени , тем более во время войны.

Сейчас многие волшебники напоминают ей некоторых полукровок. Те и другие слегка потерянные, с проблемами с семьей (в том числе с ее отсутствием); с мыслями о сражениях и битвах, что уже были, есть или только будут. Разве что волшебником просто не повезло родиться в такое время, тогда как у полукровок вся жизнь вечные сражения и война. Независимо от времени.

Но пока у Поттера такой взгляд, Калипсо будет улыбаться, думать о превратностях судьбы, не давать надежды, но и не отнимать ее, читать письма Лео без возможности сдержать улыбку и обнимать Поттера уж слишком по-братски.

И считать дни, когда задания Хирона закончится и она навсегда исчезнет из жизни волшебников. Ей немного страшно уезжать, не зная, что будет с зеленоглазым мальчишкой, который бросает на нее взгляды. Но вдруг она ловит взгляд чужой рыжей девчонки, полный злобы и ревности, и успокаивается.

Собирать свое сердце в одиночку можно веками, но другое дело - вдвоем.

У людей нет вечности или даже одного века, чтобы собрать разбитое сердце. Но они делают это с одним, самым важным для них человеком, может, поэтому им и не надо целого века?

Калипсо веками собирала свое сердце, пока не появился Лео Вальдес.

У Поттера не будет даже одного века, но у него есть Джинни Уизли.


End file.
